Sense through obstruction radar systems allow users to gain actionable intelligence through obstructions such as building walls, walls, fences, and foliage. These radars may be used by the military, police, security, and firemen to provide a capability of detecting, locating, identifying, and classifying moving and stationary humans for rescue and clearing operations. Sense through obstruction radars include a transmitter that transmits electromagnetic waves that are reflected by objects and are then detected by the radar's receiver. The transmitted waves interact with objects that change the properties of the returned waves. When an object is moving at a constant velocity, the returned wave is shifted in frequency, which is called the Doppler Effect. The larger the velocity, the larger the frequency shift. When the object is moving towards the radar the frequency of the returned wave is increased. Conversely, when the object is moving away from the radar, the frequency of the returned wave is decreased. When the target is not moving but is vibrating the returned signal exhibits frequency sidebands called micro-Doppler. Because electromagnetic waves travel roughly at the speed of light, the round trip time from the radar to the target provides information on the range of the target. Depending on the material, some portion of the electromagnetic waves penetrates through obstructions such as walls, but the amplitude of the waves is attenuated. For a given material, the lower the frequency of the wave, the less attenuation electromagnetic wave exhibits. As the frequency of the electromagnetic waves decreases, the difficulty of measuring micro-Doppler from human or animal life forms increases. Radars usually operate in the frequency range of 300 MHz to 8 GHz to use the properties of electromagnetic waves that can penetrate through obstructions, while measuring Doppler and micro-Doppler effects of human or animal life-forms. However, detecting a human or animal life-form behind an obstruction is difficult because the transmitted and reflected waves are both attenuated by the obstruction. This makes detecting the Doppler and micro-Doppler due to the human or animal life-form difficult, especially in the presence of noise that is inherent in a radar. Another difficulty encountered when detecting slow moving and vibrating objects is that the frequency shifts and the signals are extremely small, making it difficult to detect these shifts in the presence of the stationary objects in the radars field of view, especially in the presence of noise.